Owari Nai Yume Ni Tamesarate Mo
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: Dreams can be friendly, but how will poison affect those dreams? Oneshot. KenshinxKaoru


So this is my first fanfiction on Rurouni Kenshin, I hope I did it some sort of justice. I don't know, this idea just sort of came to me. So please don't sue me I'm poor and I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Enjoy!

XxXxX

Owari Nai Yume Ni Tamesarate Mo

"Even When Faced by the Never-ending Dream"

"_Kenshin, uh, ah, Aishiteru" Kaoru stumbled over her on words. Her eyes that had seemed so interested in the ground now gazed upward to the violet eyes of the man she loved. His eyes held a sort of careful mask and he smiled. "Sessha is glad to hear it, but sessha can not return you're feelings Kaoru-dono, for sessha does not feel the same" he stated simply, all while having a grin on his face. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, her legs gave out underneath her and she collapsed to the ground. Kenshin's eyes followed her but did little to help or even catch her from her fall. "Sumimasen, Kaoru-dono, sessha must return to the chores now." His dismissal was clear, and Kaoru vaguely nodded her head. Her eyes glazed over slightly and tears dribbled down her face. 'Come on Kaoru, It's not that bad, I mean he was way to old for me anyway, and, and' Kaoru resurfaced from her thoughts to find that she was now in her yukata, in her futon. 'How did I get here?' she wondered vaguely. _

XxXxX

His eyes never closed and he kept a close watch on her. It seemed every fifteen or so minutes she'd go into convulsions. Megumi had said that the toxins had been flushed out of her system, and that she should wake soon. But that was four days ago. Kenshin had been a nervous wreck when, four days before, he had charged into the dojo with Kaoru in his arms practically screaming for Megumi and Doctor Gensai to come quickly. No one really knew what had happened until Sano had finally gotten a minute alone with the distraught man. As it had turned out Kenshin and Kaoru were near the bridge when suddenly these men attacked him, claiming that the Battousai had taken their fathers from them. Kenshin had of course dispatched them quickly, when suddenly a man he hadn't even sensed popped out of the bushes.

"Now, suffer, as we have Battousai!" yelled the man as he shot a poison covered dart at him. Kaoru who had been sitting on the sidelines had ran quickly and flung herself in front of the dart, to protect Kenshin.

"KAORU!" yelled Kenshin as he ran with god like speed to her side, his eyes flickering between violet and amber all the while.

"I-I j-just wanted to help…" Kaoru's words traveled off as she lost consciousness. Kenshin had gently placed her on the grass as he turned to deal with the last man. Before the man even hit the ground Kenshin had scooped up Kaoru and raced to the dojo.

XxXxX

_Blood was everywhere, she couldn't see one place on him that wasn't covered in the liquid. _

"_KENSHIN!" she screamed uselessly. His eyes had glazed over only seconds ago, but she didn't want to let go yet. This couldn't be real, there was just no way. Shishio had died. Burst into flames, or so she was told, this had to be a dream. Her hands ran wildly over his broken body trying to find a spot to try and stop the bleeding. She pulled back her bloodied hands and covered her face and cried. She couldn't do anything for the man she loved. 'Maybe this is what you felt when Tomoe-san died' Kaoru reminisced. Her eyes traveled to the other side of the battlefield and there in the midst of a raging fire stood Kenshin's Battousai self, laughing as the flames engulfed him. Kaoru screamed, and couldn't stop, she screamed until the world turned black and she felt her body fall into the pool of blood that belonged to the man she loved._

XxXxX

"How's the little missy?" Sanosuke asked as he sat next to Kenshin.

"Sessha does not know Sano, she's stopped convulsing a few minutes before you got here" he stated. Sano nodded and took in the older mans stance. Kenshin's shoulders were sagged, and his normally happy-go-lucky eyes held nothing, but a desperate hope.  
"Don't you worry Kenshin, the little missy here'll be just fine. Her body is fighting it's hardest to get rid of the toxins" he said as he gently placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. Kenshin's eyes traveled up to Sano's gaze.

"It is Sessha fault, had he never been near Kaoru-dono in the first place, then she would have never been hurt" Kenshin's words were heavy with guilt, and Sano could practically see each one fall to the floor, with a resounding thud. Sano raised his hand and struck Kenshin in the face.

"You idiot! If you leave again, poor little missy will, well lets put it this way, you remember when you went off to Kyoto right?" Sano asked. Kenshin, whose hand was cradling his quickly bruising cheek, nodded.

"Well, it'd be about a hundred times worse I think. As it was she didn't eat, think about it Kenshin, if you left her now, you'd basically be signing her to her death right now" Sano's words echoed in Kenshin's heart.

"Sessha, didn't realize that he was so important to Kaoru-dono" said Kenshin. Sano chuckled to himself.

"Of course, you 'in love' types don't recognize it unless it's placed under you're noses" Sano stood and left, leaving the other man to sit and wonder about what he'd said.

XxXxX

"_Kaoru-dono, sessha is sorry, but sessha will once again become a rurouni" Kenshin turned and walked away. Her heartbeat stopped and her legs gave out from under her. 'No, Kenshin, I don't want to be alone again. Douzo don't leave me' Kaoru let her silent cries slip away with the tears that ran rampant down her face. She should have known he would leave again. But she didn't know that it was this soon. His smile flashed before her face and her tears began to blind her further until the scene before her disappeared completely. _

XxXxX

Kenshin's head bobbed up and down as he fought to stay in the world of consciousness. Four days and nights, he'd gone with little to no food and water, taking only moments away from Kaoru to see to his body's needs. Her convulsions had been getting increasingly difficult to predict and to stop her from banging her head on the hardwood floor; he'd taken to grabbing hold of her tightly to keep her body still. It soothed his soul that during those moments Kaoru's heart beat with a fierce desire to live. It seemed that even in those moments of hectic chaos, the moment he touched her, her convulsions would lessen at least a little. As Kenshin's thoughts traveled around he glanced up as Kaoru's body jerked and began to thrash about.

XxXxX

"_Uh, Kenshin? May I speak with you?" asked a very shy looking Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes light up and he nodded his head._

"_Of course Kaoru-dono, what is on your mind?" The swordsman asked, and they walked out to the bridge. Kaoru fumbled with her words trying to find the perfect way to say what she wanted. _

"_Kenshin, uh Aishiteru…" Kaoru all but whispered. Kenshin's eyes widened slightly, but his smile grew in intensity._

"_Sessha is happy to hear that Kaoru-dono, because Aishiteru as well" he said nervously. Kaoru smiled and threw her arms around him in joy. He swung her around and brought her face to his. Just before their lips met Kaoru heard a sickening sound. The sound of flesh tearing and blood soaking into the ground, she looked down horrified with what she saw. A sword protruded out of his chest and his eyes had gone blank. _

"_Kenshin?" she questioned._

"_Ka-Kaoru-d-dono, run…" he words died off and his body collapsed onto hers. Her eyes quickly traveled to find the source of the blade, Jin-e stood several feet off with a sneer upon his face._

"_No it can't be you died!" she screamed uselessly. She felt Kenshin's body grow cold around her and his blood drenched her kimono. Kaoru let a wordless cry rip into the skies and her pain of his loss over took her. _

XxXxX

Thinking quickly he threw his sakabatou to the side, already forgotten, and wrapped his arms around Kaoru and whispered words of love and peace to her. Although all the other times this had worked, Kaoru began to cry in his arms and let silent pleas escape her lips.

"Douzo, Ken-shin, don't leave me. This isn't happening" her words fell from her mouth stabbing Kenshin in the heart. His hand gently wiped away her tears and he let his mouth find hers and gave her a tender kiss, to silence her pain. Her body reacted instantly, it stopped its convulsions and she slumped into his arms instantly calm. Kenshin let a small smile grace his lips. He began to place her back into her futon, but her hands were fiercely attached to his haori, even though he tried to gently remove her hands it was useless. He sighed and slowly slipped into the futon with her. Her body immediately wrapped around his, they fit as if made for one another. Within second his tired eyes dragged themselves closed and he fell into the world of sleep.

XxXxX

The moon shone brightly through the open door. Kaoru's eyes felt as if they'd been closed for a week at least. She felt so comfortable, which was unusual, because she needed to get a new futon, this one was getting old. She turned to her side where she found a sleeping Kenshin. It was then she realized that his arms were wrapped protectively around her. She looked surprised at first but then fell into a smile. She'd never seen him so at peace. With the weight of her gaze weighing down on him, Kenshin lifted his eyelids welcoming the view of her blue eyes.

"Sessha is so glad you are alright Kaoru-dono" he whispered softly to her. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Did something happen? The last thing I remember you had died, and it was because of Jin-e. Could it have all been a dark dream?" she questioned herself. Kenshin tilted his head to the side, in a silent question.

"A never-ending dream?" he questioned, he'd heard about this, it was also known as a coma, if he was right.

"More like a never-ending nightmare" she retorted. Suddenly, as if realizing what position they were in Kaoru's face took on the color of a deep crimson. Kenshin realizing as well smiled and embraced her again. Kaoru let her gaze travel to the swordsman's.

"Kaoru-dono, I was scarred you wouldn't come back to me" he stated dropping his 'sessha' and addressing himself as 'I' for once. Kaoru noticed the difference and her blush deepened.

"Please, call me Kaoru. I feel that every time you add –dono you're trying to keep me at arms length" she said even though, given the circumstances, it didn't seem that way.

"Kaoru, I would like to tell you something, if I may" he stated calmly.

"Go ahead" she stammered. His eyes light up with hope.

"You see, this is the first place that has ever truly been a home to me after Tomoe, and I've grown so used to being here, with you and Yahiko and even Sanosuke. I guess what I'm trying to say is Aishiteru Kaoru. You have become my world and I think with your help sessha- I can become an even better man" he finished and looked to Kaoru. Kaoru had tears in her eyes, tears of joy. She threw her arms around him and her lips were suddenly caught up in his. They took their time knowing that the night could very well last forever. Kaoru let her hand travel to his cheek where the cross-shaped scar lay. She traced the edges of the old wound as Kenshin did the same with his tongue. She let a small moan escape, only to be quickly swallowed by him. As the kiss ended Kenshin pressed his forehead to hers. The tears were quickly drying on her cheeks and she smiled as him.

"Aishiteru as well Kenshin, and may this please be real and not another never-ending dream."

XxXxX

_**The 12**__**th**__** year of Meiji, May 14**__**th**__**: The moon shone brightly as the two new found lovers spoke of what was to come in their lives.**_

XxXxX Owari XxXxX

Japanese:

_aishiteru_: I love you

_sessha_: this one

_-dono_: Ms.

_sumimasen_: sorry

_yukata_: bathrobe

_futon_: bedding

_battousai_: man-slayer

_rurouni_: wanderer

_douzo_: please

_sakabatou_: reverse-blade

XxXxX

Well there you go, I hope you all like it. If you like Inuyasha, you can go read my other stories as well. Hope you like it.

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
